Captured
by Proktes
Summary: He was relieved when he saw Beckett standing in the door. She came to rescue him. But then why wasn't she helping already? Oh no... That can't be
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**A/N:** I'd just like to clarify that this is my first thing I have written ever and I'm not even sure why I'm posting this but oh well. Anyway English is not my native language so if you feel like expressions or words are out of place that is probably the reason why. This is set after 4x20, when Castle is pulling away from Beckett and she decides that she won't let that happen without knowing why. This may be a bit OOC, not sure. Well without further ado...

* * *

He felt really strange. He felt dizzy and numb like if he had been sedated. Wait… Was that really it? The sudden rush of adrenaline caused him to open his eyes immediately. As soon as he saw the room he let out the deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding. In the seconds between understanding his situation and opening his eyes his brain flickered through all the worst-case scenarios. He braced himself for seeing bloody devices of torture, blood-spattered walls and a dimly lit room. Instead all he saw was an ordinary room with no special furniture. He tried to move but he was tied tightly to the chair. Now that he wasn't so scared anymore he took a moment to gaze through his surroundings. He was sitting in the middle of the room. In front of him was a king-sized bed. On the left side of the bed at the wall there was a closet for clothes and next to it an office desk. On the right he could see the door and a couch pushed to the wall.

After a while he started thinking about what would happen to him. The best-case scenario was that he was being held for ransom. He wasn't sure about the worst one but he sure as hell didn't want to find out. For now he just had to wait.

* * *

She was distracted. You could even say nervous. And Kate Beckett wasn't the nervous type. She could handle everything professionally. That's one of the reasons she is so good at her job. She kept glancing at her watch and around her nervously like she had somewhere else to be and couldn't wait to get there.

Esposito couldn't help the amused smirk that sat on his face. He quickly turned before she could notice. He shared his thoughts with Ryan, because he wanted his opinion on this. As usual he didn't really believe it at first but after a while even Ryan had to agree that something was definitely not right. They also couldn't help but notice the absence of Castle. Even though they only had paperwork, they knew that he would show up or call in that he wouldn't come around. Although lately he acted different as well. If they were right it started around the case with the bomb.

After hours of boring work he just couldn't sit anymore. He decided to try to get some information from Beckett. He slowly approached her and she didn't even notice, so he knew that she must be somewhere far away right now. He also knew that she probably wasn't going to share her private life so he just decided to ask about Castle.

"Hey Beckett. Do you know where Castle is?" – He hides an amused smirk when she nearly leaps off her chair.  
"Jeez Espo. Don't ever do that again." – She says as she tries to pull herself together.  
"So do you know anything?"  
"N-no. Why should I? "– He smiles again. It was obviously not very convincing.  
"Well he is your _partner_." - As soon as he finishes his sentence he sees her turn from distracted into the serious detective she usually is. He also catches the anger flaring from her eyes. Shit. Something went terribly wrong between them.  
She almost spits out the next sentences.  
"He is probably chasing after some blonde bimbo. At least that is what he has been doing lately."

Esposito decided that it was probably better to let that topic go for now but decided to poke her just a little bit more.  
"Okay then spill about your date." – He was only guessing but he knew he hit the jackpot as she immediately started to blush and the angry detective was gone.  
"I-I don't have a date."  
"Well you sure as hell don't act like it. You are barely able to stay in your seat and you check the time every minute."  
"My private life is none of your business." – She answered.  
He didn't know what else to say so he just went back to work, although he kept an eye on her for the rest of the evening. As soon as their shift was over Beckett grabbed her stuff and bolted off.

* * *

He really couldn't put his finger on it but somehow he felt like that some of the stuff in the room was familiar like he had been here before. He decided it was just his brain going crazy from boredom. Castle was getting very impatient. He was thirsty and his legs were itching. He was hoping that someone would come for him soon.

An hour later he finally heard movement. He could hear the footsteps coming closer and tried to look intimidating although he didn't really know how that would help him.

The door opened and he deflated immediately.  
"Beckett. Thank God you're here!" – Even if they weren't on the best terms lately he just felt relieved that she was here to rescue him.  
Or was she? When she just stood there and waited he suddenly felt like he was hit in the head with a rock as his brain put together the pieces and suddenly everything made sense. Of course he knew the furniture! It was Beckett's! What the hell was going on here?

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go. Let me know if I should continue or not. Also I have a basic idea of where this is headed but please feel free to leave me suggestions. Also please review as it would mean a lot to me to know what you guys think about it.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers?

**A/N:** I want to thank you so much guys! You are very kind and gave me so much motivation to try to continue this. Thanks for all your support!

* * *

_"Beckett. Thank God you're here!" – Even if they weren't on the best terms lately he just felt relieved that she was here to rescue him._

_Or was she? When she just stood there and waited he suddenly felt like he was hit in the head with a rock as his brain put together the pieces and suddenly everything made sense. Of course he knew the furniture! It was Beckett's! What the hell was going on here?_

* * *

Time froze for Castle. He didn't know what to think. Did Beckett really kidnap him? For a moment he almost believed that it was just a dream. Well a nightmare if that, but still. Unfortunately he knew that this was far too weird for even his brain to imagine.

"Beckett" - he tried to sound calm and collected but he couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

She was still standing in the door and didn't even seem to notice him. She was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Kate" - the desperation in his voice finally made her respond.

She slowly walked towards Castle and stopped right in front of him.

Beckett didn't even realize what she was doing until she felt the soft skin of his face on her fingers. She reacted by instinct.

When Castle felt her touch him his heart stopped. Their eyes met and he was gone.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. He lost himself in the pool of emotions that were swirling through them right now.

He saw the sadness that was usually there until one of his stupid jokes or remarks managed to make her forget about everything else and let him see her free. It was those moments that kept him going back. To see her smile once more.

What surprised him was the anger that was searing out from them. The second he cought it he reacted by instinct and tried to break free.

"Don't struggle. You'll hurt yourself." - her voice was almost just a whisper. Castle looked back at her immediately.

When he looked into her eyes again he couldn't believe what he saw. Beckett was looking at him with what he couldn't describe other than _need?_

He used to think that he had seen that a couple times before. Like when in L.A or in the second before they almost blew up. But he told himself that he was just imagining it after he learned that she had been lying to him for months. She played him. And he was tired of being someone else's toy.

For a second Castle almost thought that he was right. No. He just couldn't himself get hurt even more. He already damaged his relationship with Alexis enough because of this. So he stopped feeling...

* * *

"Beckett! What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy? Let me go immediately!"

She jumped back like she was burnt, but after a moment her attitude changed completely.

"No!" - he could see that she was dead serious. What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

She went through every possibility. She had the perfect plan figured out. But the one thing she didn't think about was him. He always had an effect on her which she hated and loved at the same time. It would make her completely irresponsible and sometimes childish.

"I am sick of you acting like an immature self-centered jackass! What is wrong with you lately?" - it burst out of her with anger.

Beckett was really annoyed with his behavior (and really hurt too but she wouldn't admit that to herself), but what sent her over the edge was that he wouldn't say what his problem was. That is when she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I haven't been able to talk to you for weeks. You always make excuses why you can't catch dinner and you won't talk to me for more than a minute. I really thought that you had changed in the last years. But now I don't know what to think. I just know that I want my partner back. And since you wouldn't tell me what your problem was I had to do something. If you want to leave you better start talking." - she had to catch her breath after sputtering everything she had to say.

* * *

Castle was furious. She was insane. She thought he was a jackass for acting that way? What, she wanted to keep him on a leash? What was he supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for her when she made it obvious that she didn't want anything from him? Well screw her. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction to hear him say the thing that broke his heart. And if she really didn't get it then she didn't deserve it anyway. But he was sure that she knew exactly what his problem was and she just wanted him to say it out loud so he had no choice but to leave her alone forever. He really thought that they had something but he had to accept the fact that there wasn't. He could live with that. Not anytime soon but someday. But then why did she kidnap him? He still couldn't figure it out.

"You know exactly why I am acting like that and don't even try to say that you don't. You played with me for long enough. I won't tell you anything. So you should just let me go."

* * *

Beckett was seriously confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. Playing with him? What did she do? And her plan was falling apart. She was sure that after all this he would finally tell her everything. After all she even _kidnapped him for God's sake._ But he was just as stubborn as always. Well fine. Two could play that game...

**A/N:** I hope that you like how it turned out. I am not sure that this is going where I thought it would be but now I can understand what others mean when they say that the story writes itself :) Please let me know how you like it and just in general what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorrow

She was sure that after all this he would finally tell her everything. After all she even _kidnapped him for God's sake._ But he was just as stubborn as always. Well fine. Two could play that game...

* * *

Castle was tired. He tried to fall asleep but it was too uncomfortable to even get a little nap. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, at least she took care of that. Even though he felt it was embarrassing and even more annoying to have Beckett feed him and give him water he knew that he needed it. He wasn't going to give in to her demands and he knew that Alexis would start looking for him soon. He just had to accept his situation now for now.

He realized that he had bigger problems… at least for now. He didn't think about it because his mind was somewhere else but after he drank it all became even more obvious. He really, _really _needed to use the toilet, and right now.

And that's when it hit him. He would use this to get out of here. Beckett had to untie him for sure.

* * *

"Beckett, come here!" – His shout echoed through the room. After a minute or so he heard movement from outside, and then she came in.

Castle's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was wearing an oversized loose t-shirt and nothing else. He stared at her legs which seemed to go on for miles and suddenly had a hard time reminding himself why he called her in the first place.

"What do you want?" – Her voice was still raspy, so he could tell that she was sleeping and he woke her up.

"I need to use the toilet" – he said with confidence.

"And you couldn't say that when I was here?" – He heard her let out a sigh. She knew this would happen.

* * *

Castle's heart skipped a beat when he saw her turn towards the door. Would she really just leave him like this? That seemed too cruel even from her. He calmed down a bit when she closed the door, but he also became suspicious. What was she up to?

When Castle realized what Beckett was doing he knew his plan was already destroyed.

_She locked the door!_

Beckett took the keys and put it behind one of the cushion of the sofa. She was making sure he wouldn't be able to escape.

Castle felt his blood run cold when he saw this but he was still determined to try to break free. He had to do something.

She went to the closet and got some strings out of it. Damn, she really prepared everything.

Beckett slowly walked behind him.

"I am going to untie one of your arms. Don't try anything stupid."

"I won't." - He was smarter than that. Even with one of his hands untied he wouldn't be able to break free.

Castle felt Beckett untie his left from the chair only to tie the strings around it. She did the same with his right hand and now he was sitting in the chair with his hands tied behind him.

She then went to set his legs free. When Castle stood up he almost fell. He was very dizzy and his legs didn't have enough blood in them. She had to support him for a minute.

"Okay now go."

Castle started towards the door but he was stopped right away.

"Where do you think you are going? Bathroom is behind you."

Shit. He didn't know that the room had one. He was hoping to find something on the way there to free his hands.

He turned back and walked to the toilet defeated.

"How do you expect me to do anything? You have to untie me" – he tried but knew that she wouldn't buy it.

"In your dreams Castle. You'll be able to do it just fine." – She said as she walked towards him.

As Castle stood in front of the toilet he felt Beckett pulling his pants down. He was shocked.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well, what do you think?" – She said, the annoyance clearly audible in her voice.

He suddenly thought that maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

He would usually have problems under pressure but he had to go so badly that he just felt relief when he finally had the chance. After he was finished Beckett pulled his pants back up and walked out of the bathroom.

This was it. His chance. Castle really didn't want to hurt her but he thought that if he could just tackle her then maybe he would be able to get out in her sudden surprise.

As he was walking towards the chair he could hear her behind him. He had to act now.

* * *

It all happened so fast. Castle was still dazed.

He really tried. He turned around and jumped at her with full speed. What Castle didn't seem to understand was that Beckett was remarkable even in her sleepy state. She dodged him in the last second and he flew straight to the ground. She was on his back immediately.

"You idiot. I told you not to try anything stupid." – She said as she pulled him up and pushed him forward.

He was now lying on the bed, hands tied to the headboard and legs to the foot of the bed. If he didn't know any better he would make a joke about how he imagined it differently when she tied him up, but he kept his mouth shut. This was not the right time or place.

Beckett was standing beside him and he couldn't tell from the look on her face what was going on in her head. And Castle had to admit that it scared him. This was far more serious than he had thought.

"You'll have to let me go eventually." – He broke the silence.

"Yeah I know, but I still have a lot of time and if you want to leave then you will have to start talking."

What did she mean she had a lot of time? He was already missing for hours and Alexis was probably scared terribly by now.

"You know that people will start looking for me when they realize I'm missing."

"Oh I don't really think so." – She said with an amused smile.

He was terrified now. What did she mean?

"Everyone thinks that you're off to Vegas for the weekend. You know I still had some of your phone calls recorded when you said that you wouldn't be home this weekend. After a little editing I made calls to the precinct and your house. We have the whole weekend."

He didn't know how to respond to that. She really had everything planned. He couldn't believe it.

"I hate you." – He decided to ignore her. Now that he was more comfortable he wanted to go to sleep. He was tired and maybe he would wake up from this nightmare.

She was stung by his words. Did Castle really hate her? Did she wait too long?

"Please think about it. Good night Castle." – And she was gone.

His last conscious thought was that her voice sounded different. Like she was sad. Why would she be sad?

* * *

**A/N: **Will Castle finally break? Will Beckett give up? Find out in the next chapter... Also... PLEASE send me reviews :) I love reading your thoughts


	4. Chapter 4: Keepers

_"I hate you." – He decided to ignore her. Now that he was more comfortable he wanted to go to sleep. He was tired and maybe he would wake up from this nightmare._

_She was stung by his words. Did Castle really hate her? Did she wait too long?_

_"Please think about it. Good night Castle." – And she was gone._

_His last conscious thought was that her voice sounded different. Like she was sad. Why would she be sad?_

* * *

Kate was devastated. When she came up with this plan it seemed so easy. She thought that Castle would break right away and then maybe they would work it out from there just like they always had. But Castle looked very determined not to tell her what his problem was.

When Kate heard Castle say that he hated her it wound her badly. She was shocked how much it really hurt to hear that. Kate was almost ready to give into her feelings she knew she had for him but she just couldn't force herself to do so, because she wasn't the type to come forward that easily.

Then she felt even worse because Kate really thought that he would wait for her. She didn't exactly tell him to do that, but she was hoping that the subtle hint would be enough. They had been closer than ever a couple weeks ago. Now Kate felt like they have never been further.

She couldn't take it anymore. Kate slowly slid down the wall next to the door, and felt her tears start falling. In a minute she started sobbing. She has never felt this lonely since Castle showed up.

* * *

Castle wasn't sure about why he woke up. He thought maybe Beckett came back but he still couldn't see anything. Then he heard something strange.

Castle could only think that his ears were playing games with him. Beckett would never cry. Especially not when he was around her. It must have been his imagination.

Then he heard it again. It sounded like someone was crying right in front of the door. Well he would see if it was really her.

"Beckett." – He called out softly, after clearing his throat.

* * *

Kate froze when she heard him say her name. Shit. Did she wake him up?

She decided to check inside. She slowly opened the door, but she couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, so she slowly walked to the nightstand and turned on the light.

* * *

He tried to control his breathing when he heard her open the door. He couldn't see her but Castle was sure that she was coming over to him. He hoped that she wouldn't do something crazy. When Beckett turned on the lamp he felt that he had to look at her.

She definitely cried. Her cheeks were puffy and red and she was still holding back the sobs. And yet he thought that he had never seen her more beautiful than this. Castle tried to take her hand by instinct but soon realized that he wouldn't able to do that.

* * *

In that moment Castle knew he failed. He really tried to forget about her and slowly drift out of her life, but he immediately knew that would never happen anymore. He became too attached to her in the last few years. And he still loved her, after everything she put him through.

* * *

Kate lost herself in his deep-blue eyes. She saw the whirlwind of emotions and how Castle was fighting with each one. When she saw that glimpse, she started hoping again, because she was sure that she caught the feeling which disappeared almost instantly. _Love_

So he still loved her. Kate felt something finally break in her and she started crying again. She couldn't tell if it was relief, helplessness or simply because she was tired. And it didn't really matter.

* * *

When she started crying Castle couldn't feel angry anymore. How could he? The love of his life was standing in front of him crying, totally broken. Whatever problems he had with her he could put aside for now. He just wanted to comfort her.

"Beckett. What's wrong?" – Castle whispered.

* * *

Kate saw his features change even through the tears. When he looked at her with concern she couldn't help it and started crying even more. Because how could he be so selfless? She knew she had hurt him somehow and still he was looking to help her. How could she deserve that…?

She heard herself whisper, though it was barely there.

"You."

When Kate saw his puzzled look she tried again:

"I need you." – She had done it. She finally admitted it. And now she didn't know what would happen. It was all up to him.

Kate could tell he was trying to figure out what she implied. She watched as confusion, doubt, fear and many other emotions ran through his face. But she felt her heart jump when the last one to show up was clearly hope.

* * *

Castle was seriously and utterly confused. Beckett kidnapped him, tied him up, planned to keep him here for days, and now she was crying and telling him that she needed him. This wasn't the serious detective he knew.

He tried to figure out what she meant, and even though Castle tried not to think about it a little piece of him couldn't help but wonder if she said it like _that._

Did Kate Beckett feel something towards him? Even after she lied to him for months? Castle tried to keep himself composed. He knew that he couldn't take it if she broke his heart again. So he decided to wait.

* * *

When Castle didn't respond Kate got scared. What if she misread his feelings? They would be done forever that was for sure. And she found herself willing to try anything to keep that from happening.

"Castle?" – She wasn't sure what to say. She had so many things she wanted to tell him.

She felt a sudden urge to touch him, embrace him and never let him go. Kate was hit by the intensity of her emotions. She started to untie his hands. She didn't know what he would do after she set him free but she needed to feel him close.

When she was done, Castle slowly sit up. His eyes were still on hers and they were burning with desire, concern, fear and hope. After she took a look at his hands to see if he was hurt she brought her eyes back to Castle's. And she saw nothing else but love. And that was when Kate realized that she didn't only need him, she didn't only like him. She was madly in love with him too.

* * *

Castle was relieved that he was able to use his hands again. The thought to leave didn't even occur to him. All he could see that she needed him. No, she even told him that she needed him. He still had a hard time believing it. Kate Beckett _needed _him. It was a strange thought to get used to.

* * *

Her mind was blank when he reached out for her and pulled her close. Kate didn't even protest, just let him sit her down next to him. She leaned into him and she could feel her tears start rolling again. Castle didn't say a word, just held her to him as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Castle." - She managed to say somehow. – "I'm so sorry for everything."

"Shhh. It's going to be okay." – He tried to answer confidently, but he knew his voice was trembling.

"I was so scared. I thought I would lose you. I had to do something. I-I just can't lose you Castle. Not right now." – She admitted. – "I know that what I had been doing is very stupid but I didn't know what else to do. You wouldn't talk to me and I didn't know what was wrong. I still don't, but I want it to be like it was before. I want you back. I want my partner back."

* * *

Castle looked at her with a surprised expression.

"You really don't know?" – She shook her head. – "Kate, I heard you say that you remembered everything, and figured out that you had been lying to me for months. I thought we were slowly moving towards something new. When we had that talk about your walls I was willing to wait for you. But when I realized what you did I guess it was just easier for me to think that you didn't mean it the same way as I did. I thought that you only wanted to be friends or colleagues. And it hurt me so much." – His voice cracked. He tried to fight back the tears that almost slipped out.

* * *

Kate looked up at him when he stopped talking. As soon as she saw the sadness in his eyes her heart began to ache. She felt crushed by how much she had hurt him with her dishonesty. She wanted to take the pain away, so she did the obvious thing without thinking.

* * *

Castle felt his heart stop when her lips slowly touched his. It was slow, deliberate, not filled with passion how he imagined it many times before. But it was still extraordinary. He didn't try to deepen the kiss, just let himself get lost in it. After a moment his brain prevailed against his heart and he pulled away.

"Kate. Don't do this please. I don't want to ruin the rest of what we have." – Castle heard her breath catch when he said this, but before he even knew what was happening she captured his lips again.

It was her that tried to deepen the kiss. He felt her tongue press against his lips and after a second he gave in. He was far too lost in his feelings to try to stop now.

They parted half a minute later, both catching their breaths, trying to get the oxygen they desperately needed.

"I love you Kate." – It was out before his brain could filter it out. He went stiff immediately, trying to figure out how she would react. Castle tried to prepare himself for her anger or hostility, or what would hurt the most, Kate saying that it was a huge mistake.

Not once had he thought about what she would do instead:

"I love you too, Rick" – it was barely a whisper but it caused flames to erupt in his body.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. As bad as he wanted to, he couldn't. Not this easily. If she loved him then why go through all this? Why put them through this agony?

"Kate. Are you all right?" – He had to make sure, but he didn't dare to ask the question he wanted to. Castle told himself that if she was just tired or something else was going on, he had to know because he wanted them to be able to still salvage something.

"Rick, please. I know what you think. But it's true. I love you. I didn't even realize it until recently. I knew that I felt something for you and really tried to get there to accept your feelings. But I just kept telling myself that I wasn't ready. And I felt so bad for lying to you about it but I didn't know how to tell you the truth after all that time."

* * *

So she meant it. She loved him. Oh, this remarkable, challenging, maddening woman.

He always thought that he would be the one to come forward with his feelings first. And never in his wildest dreams had he thought that it would happen like this. And yet here she was in his arms. He knew that the both needed time to heal their wounds and forgive each other, but as long as they were together time didn't matter.

* * *

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both of them just enjoying the other's company. But soon Castle could feel his legs stiffen.

"So… Do you think you could untie my legs?" - He asked in a slightly lighter tone.

Kate blushed and mumbled something under her nose that sounded very much like "Oh God, I'm so sorry." He released a chuckle at that.

"Or you could always tie me down again and we could do something more _fun._" – He earned himself a small slap on his shoulder. He was glad that they could go back so easily to their old selves.

"Stay with me tonight, please." - Kate looked up at him.

"Always" – he answered and pressed a kiss to her temple. – "Always, Kate."

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go folks... I'm really not sure about this one. I hope I didn't fail your expectations. Like I said this is my first time trying to write something and so I'm figuring stuff out as I go. In this chapter you could see that with the changed perspective. I really hope that you could enjoy this. Please let me know how you feel about it, because it would mean a lot to me to hear your thought on my first piece of work. It would help me to see what I needed to change. Thank you everyone who took the time to read this story.

**A/N 2:** Also, there might be an epilogue so stay tuned for that...


End file.
